As an unexpectedness prediction sensitivity determination apparatus, for example, there is a related art technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3882541.
In this related art technique, a vehicle collects vehicle velocity information. Subsequently, the vehicle transmits the collected vehicle velocity information to a base station. Subsequently, the base station records the received vehicle velocity information. Subsequently, the base station determines an unexpectedness prediction sensitivity of a driver based on the entire recorded vehicle velocity information. The unexpectedness prediction sensitivity refers to an index indicating a degree of capacity of predicting unexpected situations in which the vehicle approaches an obstacle such as another vehicle or a pedestrian (caused since the vehicle approaches an oncoming vehicle that travels straight on the opposite lane when the vehicle turns to the right or left at an intersection, caused since the vehicle approaches a motorcycle that travels on the left side when the vehicle turns to the left at an intersection, caused since the vehicle approaches a pedestrian when the vehicle turns to the right or left at an intersection, or the like), for example.